<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Red Riding Hunk by Vicarious_Reality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825694">Little Red Riding Hunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality'>Vicarious_Reality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gilneas, M/M, Other, Worgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Red Riding Hunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the better to eat you out with, my dear...<br/>(Extended fucksession with barely legal lost girl)</p><p>(Big blonde lumberjack armed with a worn felling axe rips open the door to the cottage, pausing for a moment to see the girl lying on the ground, still gasping for air after being brutally bred, thick worgen cum adorning her rosy cheeks)</p><p>"Halt, beast!"<br/>I whip my snout around to face him at the entrance, dropping my drink as i fly onto him, my fantastically strong right paw grabbing hold of his haft, swinging the axe into the wooden wall of the house as i wrestle him down in one move, the dim yellow light from the fire lighting his well groomed thick beard as he squirms around under me, his thick frame requiring quite a bit more strength to muscle down as i press his face against the ground, my snout smelling his hard working sweat as i whisper into his ear;<br/>"Oh, i am a beast in bed... and i halt for no one!"</p><p>With that proclamation, i begin ripping his plaid clothes off, my dark claws making quick work of the annoying covering as i let his tanned body out to glisten in the firelight, tossing clothes scraps into the fire as i wrestle with the groaning and squirming man, the girl looking at his frightened face with a dazed and resigned expression, watching every moment as i lick his neck, his sweat making me shiver in barely contained lust as i keep his hands pinned with my huge hairy arms, my ridged worgen cock rising again to ravage his ass, i growl as i slide it between his shapely cheeks, shivering as i feel his hair tickling the veins of my length, letting out a deep grunt as i penetrate his virginal objections, my long white teeth biting his thick neck as i begin roughly fucking him, drooling over his neck as i slide my thick shaft deep inside him, my huge red girth spreading his tight hole wider and wider as i throb in his ass, his sweaty shoulder muscles sending my senses into a raging blaze as i moan and dig my claws into his arms, my tongue running up his throat as i listen to his desperate groans and firm protests, his resistance only making me swell with feral lust as i pump my length inside him with brutal fervor, i lean down to whisper a commanding growl into his ear as i slam his special spot again and again;<br/>"Cum for daddy..." </p><p>I felt his instant response as i hilted my cock inside him, my tip sliding over his prostate and making him cum on my shaft, his soft hole clenching hard around my swelling knot as he moaned and drooled in ecstasy, his mind lost to my hurricane assault of sex as he made his mess on the wooden floor like a good boy, his legs shaking as his dim eyes looked into the girls, meeting them at a point i chose.<br/>I finally let my thick load spray into his rear as i let loose a roar that shook the cabin, my hairy balls emptying their pent up flood in his hole as i panted and drooled over his fit back, my tip flaring over and over as i gushed my thick white inside him.</p><p>I spent the rest of the night relaxing on the bed as i watched the two worshiping my endless erection, totally taken by my draconic power, their soft tongues sliding up and down each side of my huge canine shaft, my large paws caressing their heads as i laid back and gave them what they needed, thick sprays of cum covering their faces as i came again, marking my two perfect pupils with the scent of my sex.</p><p> </p><p>The next day i awoke between my recent gains, making my way up and downing a gallon of water as i groaned and stretched, i looked over at them resting so cute on my bed, still coated in my seed, i raised my left paw and with one finger, made them wake and erect.<br/>I took them deep into the blackwald trees as i fondled my girls tits with my other paw between my mans legs, squeezing them both idly as i leisurly made my way past the thorns, the tall dark curling trees above us shading our way as i found the home of my sacred pack, bringing my prizes inside the wooden halls of the great tree as i watched eyes in the dark following our proud steps to the altar.</p><p>My lord stepped out of the shadows to test my devotion, his thick dragon shaft hanging low between his rear legs as he approached us, the massive blue wings on his rolling shoulders shifting as he stood tall in front of me, his white beard flowing around his thick jaw as he spoke;<br/>"You bring these humans here for us.... to make them our own...."<br/>I nodded as i looked up at his face in reverence, my crotch not shy to show my adoration for my superior as i pushed them both down in front of him, my claws around their necks as i made them bow to my dragon aspect;<br/>"They fuck well, my lord!"<br/>His massive chest swelled with amusement as he smirked at my offerings, magic swelling in his eyes and cock;<br/>"Hahahah, i know you, my pupil, you probably did most of the fucking.... they do look rather fit for what they are...."<br/>My lord licked his thick scaled lips as he slowly strode around us</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>